Dipper and Mabel: Strongest Love
by AdzAdz7
Summary: A series of one shots I'm going to make following the blossoming romance between the pines twins. Contains Pinecest, lots of shipping, wetting, DipperxWendy, Wendip, NSFW things and more, so be warned. *I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS. IT IS OWNED BY ALEX HIRSCH, AND I JUST LOVE IT* (This story has been cancelled, I will not be continuing it)
1. Chapter 1: A movie's Influence

**Mabel's POV**

It was almost six years since me and Dipper have been to Gravity Falls, and it was good to be back. Dipper had gone off to a different college than me and I've been feeling very alone and left out. But now we're back together for another summer in the Mystery Shack with our Great Uncle Stan. Him and Great Uncle Ford had spent their life since that summer all those years ago travelling the world in their Stan O' War, and have finally returned. When Dipper and I arrived at the Shack, Stan greeted us with a big hug.

"Oh kids! It's been too long! How have you both been?" he asked us.

"Oh, you know... Alright, I guess." Dipper replied, rubbing the back of his head with one hand while holding his bland, almost military grade suitcase with the other. He was always so serious, ever since he was a kid. Whereas I was the complete opposite of him, always goofing off and making funny noises just to annoy him. But he never got mad. He just shrugged it off as 'Mabel being Mabel.' I suddenly realize I had been day-dreaming about Dipper when Stan started shouting at me.

"Hey! Earth to Mabel! How are you kid? You alright?" he asked me, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, yeah, great Stan!" I reply, coming back to reality. "How's the sailing around the world thing go with Grunkle Ford?"

Stan looked behind him and I noticed a small frown appear on his face, but it disappears as quickly as it came. "Uh, great," he says, with his head slightly lowered, "Sixer decided to continue adventuring while I took a break. It sure is tough work, you know. Hey, why don't you kids come inside?"

Dipper carries his luggage inside while I pickup my sticker covered suitcase and backpack full of sweaters. Everyone tough it was just a creative phase I was going through, but I wear them all the time, even at the age of 17. Me and Dipper took our stuff up to our old room, and we find that it had been untouched since we last stayed there.

"Wow, Stan must've kept it like this as a memento or something." Dipper commented.

After we unpacked, Grunkle Stan gave us a movie to watch in the living room while he went to his room to do, who knows what.

"Eh, I don't know Mabel. I'm not really into the whole, romantic thing. Can't we watch this one?" Dipper holds up a action movie with a helicopter exploding on the cover.

"Nooooo..." I say in a very whiney voice, "I wanna watch this ooooneee..." I make a puppy dog face to try to convince him.

"Gah, fine. Just stop making that face." Dipper says making his signature annoyed face. He popped the movie in and we began watching. Soon, we discover that the movie Stan picked out for us probably wasn't suited for our age. He must have not noticed which one he chose, because it was getting a little... intimate.

"Uhh, I don't know about this movie Mabel, maybe we should change it to-" Dipper began to say.

"Shush!" I cut him off, "I'm trying to follow the plot!" I always had a fascination about this kind of thing. Plus, the guy was kinds cute. He looked a little like Dipper, with his stern jaw, and little tuff of hair on his chin... The dreamy eyes... _Wait, what am I thinking?! I can't seriously be thinking that about Dipper!_ I thought.

 **Dipper's POV**

 _Oh boy, this is getting weird. This movie is getting really weird and Mabel isn't minding it... Maybe I should just turn it off._

"Uhh, I don't know about this movie Mabel," I start to say, a little worried, "maybe we should change it to-" Suddenly I'm cut off by Mabel.

"Shush! I'm trying to follow the plot!" she says.

 _What?! She can't be serious._ I look over to her and find that she looks like she's daydreaming. _What could she possibly be thinking about?_

A bit later, after the movie had finished, I try to slink away without talking to Mabel about it. I just can't bring myself to recall the events of those two and a bit hours. While I do this I'm constantly thinking _Please don't ask, please don't ask!_

"So, what'd ya think of the movie Dip?" Mabel asks. _Damn it! Why Mabel?!_ I shout at myself as I turn around and try to hold a cool face.

"Uhh, yeah. It was... um, good?" I say more as a question than a statement. There was a long silence before I turn and quickly ran up to our room.

 **Mabel POV**

 _Well that was strange...Dipper probably got really embarrassed by the movie. I should go see if he's okay._ I rush up to the attic and find Dipper sitting on his bed with his nose deep in his Journal. "Hey Dipstick... You alright? That movie didn't freak you out too much?" I calmly ask him, with a sort of half smile. He sighs and puts the book down with a thud.

"No, it's just," he starts, his head low, "It's just that I'm watching it with you, my twin sister! I mean come on! It's awkward."

"What's awkward about it?" I ask in a convincing tone. "We're just two young adults watching a movie. That's all." Dipper turns his head away.

"It... I mean, well. It's like I don't have anyone, you know? That's it, I'm alone." Dipper suddenly releases.

"What are you talking about Dipp? You got me!" I tell him.

"I know but, that's different. We're related. It's not like we could ever..."

"What, date?" I interrogate him.

"No Mabel, I-" Dipper gives a grunt of frustration and flips onto his side facing away from me. "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

I just stand there, not knowing what to do. _He's so lonely, he needs someone to love. Someone like... like..._ It suddenly hits me. I know what I need to do.

"Yeah, see you in the morning Dipper." I tell his back. "Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2: Mabel's Plan

**Mabel's POV**

I wake up the middle of the night feeling excited. Yesterday, after Dipper finally told me he wanted a girlfriend, I decided that I should fill the position. He won't be as eager to be my boyfriend as I will to be his girlfriend, but I guess I'll just have to get him on board.

I roll over to my side and look over at Dipper's bed. He's still sleeping on his back, his arms around his head, like he's dreaming... _I wonder what he's dreaming about_ I think to myself as I get out of bed and slowly creep over to his side. He has a sort of scrunched up look on his face. It reminds me of the time when we were younger and he dreamed about Wendy. But he said he's over her now so I'll be more than able to swoop in and claim him as my own.

As I look at him, I notice a small bulge in his sheets, around his legs. _What's that?_ I wonder. I carefully pull his sheet's back, trying not to disturb Dipper, and I see a large bulge in his boxers. My heart-rate suddenly increases as I realize that it's his... um... "Little Dipper." But it doesn't look so little anymore... Sometimes, I used to look at his night time boners and only see a little lump. But now, it's a lot bigger. I'm suddenly struck by an idea.

I carefully lift his shirt up, just enough to reveal his waist line, and I position my hand under the elastic in his boxers. Dipper jerks a little at my hand, probably because it was a little cold, and this area is so warm. I move my hand below his waist, and I feel around. Then I hit it. His "Lil' Dipper". I grab hold, and Dipper jerks up with a moan. I quickly let go, in fear that he will wake up and see me. That would be very hard to explain. I slowly grab hold again, watching Dipper face for a reaction. He seems pretty calm. I start fondling it and I hear Dipper moan in satisfaction. As I do so, I hear a soft whisper coming from Dipper's lips.

"M-... Meeh-..." he's saying in his sleep. _Is he saying my name? No, he couldn't. Could he?_ I rub a little faster, and he moan slightly louder, just enough for me to hear. "Mabel..." I stop. _He said my name. What?!_ I quickly pull my hand out of his boxers and move towards his head. I position myself next to his hear to whisper.

"Diiippeeerrr..." I quietly say in his ear.

"Mabel..." Dipper replies from his sleep.

"Dipper. What are you doing?" I ask him, trying to do my best 'dream impression'.

"Mabel... Don't... Don't stop Mabel." He moans.

 _Wow, he IS dreaming about me._ I start rubbing his chest with the palm of my hand, in slow circles.

"Dipper. How do you like that Dipper?" I ask him in a quiet, sexy voice.

"Ohh..." is all he says. I chuckle a little to myself and I move back to my bed before he wakes up.

"Goodnight my little Dipper..."

 **Dipper's POV**

I suddenly wake up, sitting up in my bed. _Why am I sweating?!_ I usually sweat a lot, by not during the night. Wait, was I just... dreaming about my sister? I faintly remember a feeling of euphoria while sleeping, and Mabel's voice saying... something. I look over to her bed and find her facing towards be, fast asleep. _What was she doing?_ I ask myself, obviously not expecting an answer. I look down at myself and notice that my shirt is up high on my chest, and my boxers are a little loose. _What?!_ I ignore all of this because I'm so tired, and I flop to my side and go back to sleep.

 **Mabel's POV**

The next morning I get out of bed, rubbing my eyes, to see that Dipper was already up. I look at the clock.

"8:30? Wow, I slept in." I say aloud to no one. I give a big yawn, slip on my sweater of a dog dunking a basket ball, and head down stairs to fetch breakfast. When I get there, I see Dipper already eating, and when I walk into the kitchen, he looks briefly at me, and quickly goes back to eating, pretending he never saw me.

"Uh, hey Dip. What's up?" I casually ask him, fully aware of what took place the night before.

"Um, uh, y-yeah, good. I mean, I'm fine." he says in a croaky, nervous voice. He must have known what I did too. But I have to be sure. I need to probe him. I grab a bowl of cereal and sit down next to him with a thud, startling him into dropping his spoon into his bowl.

"Sooo..." I start saying in my cheeky smile face, "had any dreams last night?" He looks a little alarmed by the question and I see a spot of perspiration appear on his brow. "You alright there Dippy? You look a little hot."

"Uh, fine. Good. No, no dreams." He awkwardly says. We sit in silence while we both eat, and when he was finished, Dipper dropped his bowl in the sink and ran upstairs. _I better go talk to him._ I too rush upstairs and find him sitting on his bed with his head in a random book. Not his usual Journal.

"Dipper, about last night." I start to explain.

"What did you do?" he suddenly questions me.

"I didn't do anything! I just- remember last night you said that you were so alone?" I say in a calm, reassuring voice.

"Yeah," he says, "so what?"

"Well, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh no. Nothing good ever comes from you using big words."

"No, this one is good, trust me. I think you need a girlfriend, and I know the perfect gal."

"Really? Who?" Dipper asks. I wait a couple of seconds before laying it on him.

"Me!" I shout with a smile. Dipper pulls back a bit in dismay.

"What? Mabel, we're siblings. We can't do that. Besides, it's not like we could ever be-"

"Oh come on Dipper!" I blurt out. "I like you, and I know that you like me. I heard you talking in your sleep last night. We'd be perfect together, plus, we already know everything there is to know about each other so, we're already far ahead in the dating process."

"Wait, you did something to me while I was sleeping last night, didn't you?" Dipper asks while sternly staring me down. I crack under the pressure.

"Well... maybe. But hey! You liked it, didn't you?" I quickly say before Dipper can interrupt. He opens his mouth to reply, but just sits there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He suddenly stars blushing, obviously thinking back to his dream.

"Okay, fine, we can date." He says, "But, we keep it a secret. From everyone. Don't tell anyone! Not even Grunkle Stan. Deal?" He stares at me, waiting for a response. _This is it Mabel. You did it, you got him to agree to dating! Let's make this fun._

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Surprise

**Hi guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. And remember, if you have ANY ideas for what the two can do in the future, let me know in a review. Okay, enjoy!**

 **Mabel's POV**

It's been about a week since I finally got Dipper to be my boyfriend, and now I want to have some fun with him. I've got a whole list of things I want to do, and I'm just going to go through them one by one. My only concern in that Dipper will comply with my plans... But, if not, I can always get him on board with my feminine wiles. A small smirk grows upon my face as I lay on my bed after dinner. Dipper is washing the dishes, and afterwards, he's going to have a shower, like he usually does at this time of night. Then, I can put my plan into action. I suddenly hear Dipper coming into the attic.

"Hey Mabel." he says with a slight sigh.

"Hey boyfriend!" I coyly declare. I jump up and plant a large smooch on his face, and Dipper pulls back, obviously surprised. "What's wrong Dippy? We can kiss you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not used to it yet." he admits rubbing the back of his neck, standing a little to the side.

"Well get used to it." I say grabbing his hands and smiling at him.

He stand there for a few seconds before Dipper pulls away and grabs his pyjamas off his bed.

"I gotta take a shower." he says to me, and slowly walks out of the room.

 _Okay Mabel. Now, we wait._ I think to myself as I try to listen out for the water of the shower. Soon, I hear the water hitting the ceramic bathtub and I know it's now or never. I jump up and rush downstairs to the bathroom, and carefully open the door, trying not to give myself away. Dipper is quietly humming to himself as he rinses off, and I close the door behind me, and begin to undress. When I'm fully naked, I pull back the shower curtain and shout "Hey Dipper! Room for one more?!"

"Agghh!" Dipper screams, frantically trying to cover his privates, "What the heck Mabel?! What are you doing?!" He's looking at me up and down, staring at my fully exposed breasts.

"Oh, you looking at these?" I asks as I bend over and squeeze them together.

"Mabel, you can't be doing this. What if someone sees us?" Dipper worryingly asks.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's just you, and me." I say with a big smile on my face. "So come on, put your hands down."

Dipper becomes aware that he's been covering himself the whole time, and slowly lowers his hands. I look down to his, what I like to call: 'Little Dipper', and see that it's fully erect.

"Ooo. Someone's excited, huh?" I mockingly say.

"Shut up, it's just because you jumped into my shower naked." Dipper firmly replies.

"Come on Dipper, calm down." I reassure him as I grab his left hand, "Put your hand on my boob." I lower his hand onto my chest and he starts squeezing it gently. "Feel good?"

"Uhh, yes." Dipper nervously says, not taking his eyes off his hand.

 **Dipper's POV**

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm touching my sister in the shower, and she's loving it._ I look up to her face and see that she has her head back and her eyes closed. With a gulp, I raise my other hand to her other breast, and keep squeezing and moulding it in my palms. _This is so weird. I've never done this before._ Is all I can think.

"Mabel?" I manage to squeak out.

"Yes Dipper?" Mabel asks, moaning softly.

"Um, is this good? Am I doing it right?"

"Mmmm, yeees..." Mabel sighs.

Mustering up my confidence, I decide to step it up a notch and begin rubbing her nipples with my fingers. She lets out a moan of satisfaction. She giggles and looks straight at me with a evil look on her face.

"Okay hotshot. Your turn." she whispers. Mabel bends over and grabs my manhood and begins slowly rubbing it, just like she did the first night she felt me up. A surge of adrenaline rush through me filling me with a strange feeling of bliss. I'm only thinking about that feeling Mabel is giving me in my nether regions.

"Ma-abel." Is all I can muster out of my lips. Mabel slowly lowers her head down and I suddenly become aware as to what she is doing.

"Uh, Mabel." I say, blocking her mouth with my hands, "I don't think we should go that far yet. I'm really not comfortable." She looks up at me with sad eyes, obviously trying to convince me to let her... um... do that. "No Mabel." I tell her, like I'm talking to a dog, with a slight smirk on my face.

"Fine..." she signs, looking away from me, upset at her failure. I can't help but feel a little guilty. But it was too much letting her touch me down there, and I can't let her cute face get the better of me. I reach past her and turn the water off, and step out of the shower to dry off.

 **Mabel POV**

As I watch Dipper leave the shower, I can't help but feel pleased with myself for my plan working out more or less how I hoped. I got Dipper to touch me, and I managed to get to his junk. But I'll have to try harder to get it in my mouth. _Oh gosh, what am I thinking? I'm so weird._ Is all I can think. I look back over at Dipper and see him pulling his boxers up over his butt, and turning over to face me, still in the shower.

"Well?" he asks me, "You coming?"

I just stare into his deep brown eyes, stand up and walk over to him, placing my hands on his bare chest. I lean in and give him a small peck on the lips. He is put off for a second, and turns his head to the side, looking a bit embarrassed. I grab my towel and wrap it around my body, and turn the handle on the bathroom door. I give one last smile to Dipper, silently telling him I enjoyed our shower together. Then, I open the door, and left. _This is the start of a beautiful relationship._

 **Well, I guess that's it for now! And remember, let me know what you want to see next. If I like it, I might put it in my next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: A romantic walk

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but here's a brand new, long chapter. Hopefully this will tie you over 'till next time.**

 **Warning: Has desperation and wetting in it. Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Mabel POV**

I woke up to the unmistakable sound of Dipper clicking his pen over and over again, while reading some mystery novel. I look over to see him doing just that, hunched over his book, not noticing that I'm awake.

"Mornin' Dipstick." I say to him in my cute, silly voice.

"Oh, hi Mabel. You're up." Dipper says, a little startled but my voice. He puts his book down and turns towards me, flipping his legs over the edge of his bed. I put my right arm under my head and my left on my side.

"Since you're finally awake, I thought that maybe... You know, since we're together now, that we could..." Dipper trails off, sounding a bit nervous about what he was about to say.

"Yeah?" I ask eagerly.

"Go for a walk? Out in the woods?" he asks with a small crack in his voice. I give off a slight giggle at his fear in my answer.

"I would love that." I assure him, "But not until after breakfast."

Dipper stands up and I see that he's already dressed. He sees me looking at him and tells me that he's been up for a while, wondering how he was going to ask me about the walk. I thought that was kinda cute how he was nervous about asking his sister out on a date.

"Well, I still have to get dressed, so get out of here!" I shout, playfully throwing my pillow at him.

"Ahh! Okay, okay!" he laughs and leaves the attic. I stare at the door for a second and give a small giggle to myself again at his awkwardness. Everyone thought that it was just a phase, but it's just who he is. And I like it.

I pickup my pillow off the floor and put it back on my bed, before changing into my favourite sweater, the purple one with 'Mabel' on it surrounded by stars. I head downstairs and meet Dipper talking to Stan in the kitchen.

"So, I hear you two are going back into those woods." Stan says as I walk in.

"Yeah, Dipper's taking me o-"

"To see some cool stuff!" Dipper cuts me off. "There's this thing on the other side of the forest I want to show her." He eyes me down and I get the idea to be quiet.

"Well, don't get lost. You two are still my responsibility." Stan grunts and walks back out to the lounge room.

"Mabel, you have to be careful." Dipper sternly tells me, "No one can know about us, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I say slightly saddened by the reminder.

"Hey, it's okay," Dipper says as he rests his hand on my shoulder, "At least we'll be together."

I look up to him and smile. _He's so sweet._ I think to myself.

After me and Dipper finished our breakfast, which mostly composed of cereal and Mabel juice for me, we headed out to the forest for out romantic walk. We'd been walking for almost an hour when Dipper finally spoke up.

"This is nice, huh?" Dipper asks me as we walk along, hand in hand.

"Yes, very pretty." I observe, pointing out all the flowers and the few animals. "Uh, so Dipper?" I ask.

"Yes Mabel?" Dipper replies, looking expectantly at me.

"Why do you get so awkward around me?" That made him stop dead in his tracks. He quietly sits down on a tree stump behind him and looks at his shoes.

"It's not you Mabel. Well, it's kinda you." he starts trying to explain. "It's just, I've been feeling a bit lonely and neglected lately."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that the first day we came here." I recall, sitting down on a rock next to him.

"I just felt like I didn't really have anyone to talk to. No real friends. Not a lot of family left."

"But Dipper, you have me."

"Yes, that's the thing. When you asked to be my girlfriend, I wasn't just shocked that my _sister_ wanted to date her brother. But that, well..." He suddenly stops, trying to hold in what he wants to let out.

"Dipper." I tell him, "You can tell me." He just looks at me with large eyes, and opens his mouth.

"I just couldn't believe you liked me. _Me._ Of all people." He says with a sigh. "Like you said, I was just so weird, and awkward. And I never grew out of it."

"Bro, I'm weird too!" I yell with a half smile, "that's why we get along so well. We're weird, together." I place my hands in his. He looks up at me and gives me a sincere smile. I suddenly become aware that I need to use the bathroom.

"Hey Dipping sauce, I gotta go to the bathroom. Can we head back now?" I ask him, bobbing up and down, trying to hold in my bladder.

"Aww, come on." Dipper moans, "We just got here."

"We've been out here all morning and I'm getting tired, and I gotta go!" I slightly shout. _Must have been all that Mabel juice..._ I think to myself. _Damn. And I was having such a good time with Dipper. Guess we'll have to resume this at a later date._

We turn around and start heading back to the Mystery Shack. After nearly the hour it took us to get here, I can barely hold it in any longer. I would just squat down by a tree, but I don't want to put Dipper in another awkward situation just yet. I'm beginning to get desperate as I clench my legs together and try to contain my bladder with my hands, moaning a little at the pain inflicted with holding in so much urine.

"Mabel? Are you sure you're okay?" Dipper worryingly asks.

"Yeah," I say with great difficulty, "Fine. Let's just keep going." I try to ignore the feeling in my body, but I just can't take it. I fall to my knees and Dipper rushes to my side. I'm tugging at my hair and legs, hoping beyond hope that I can control the urge. But it's out of my control. Suddenly my bladder releases, sending a gushing stream of warm, yellow liquid into my panties, soaking my skirt, and running down my legs, making me give out in a quivering moan. Dipper notices this and freezes, just staring down at my broken state. Tears start streaming down my face as I fill with embarrassment and fear. _How could I have done that?! Wet myself, like a child!_ I think to myself.

"Mabel." Dipper says, trying to hold me, to comfort me.

"Don't look at me!" I shout, my sudden change of tone making Dipper pull back a bit, before hugging me.

He talks quietly in my ear while mid-hug, "It's okay. Let's just get you home before you catch a cold." We pull out of the hug and Dipper looks into my watering eyes with both his hands on my shoulders. He gives me a half smile, and I can't help but give him one back.

"Okay." I say, sniffling. He helps me to my feet and I feel the warm patch on my crotch start to get cold. I shiver, and take a look forward, hoping the Shack isn't too far. And sure enough, behind some trees, long and behold, there it was. It's dim light piercing through the now increasing fog.

"Looks like it might rain." Dipper says, "We better get back indoors."

We rush back to the Shack and, since it seemed that Stan and Soos were preoccupied, Dipper sneaks me into the bathroom.

"Okay, you better have a shower to get that smell off you, and I will go and get you some new clothes for when you're done." Dipper tells me. "You okay?"

I just stare back into his deep brown eyes. "I guess I'm the one wondering now how you could like me." He just smiles his goofy, 'oh come on' smile and leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. _What did I do to deserve him?_

 **Thank you for reading. This one took a little longer to make than I wanted. I just wanted the emotions to be right. Thank you for reading, and a review is always appreciated. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Interruption

**This chapter is more Dipper oriented, and does involve WenDip/WendyxDipper. Be warned.**

 **Dipper POV**

I lay down onto my bed, my hands resting on my stomach. I blow air out through my lips, making them make the noise you would hear from someone who was clearly board. Much like I was. Since Soos was running the Shack now, Stan was only a visitor, and couldn't make us work. Him and Soos had left over an hour ago to go see a movie. He left Wendy in charge to look after the gift shop, and made me and Mabel help. But, knowing Wendy, she let us off the hook, and closed up. But even though I liked the idea of a day off, I just had nothing to do.

"Ugh." I say to no one in frustration, "There's nothing to do! I'm so board."

"Well, why don't we have some more fun?" Mabel asked, suddenly in the room.

I sit up in my bed and look to the doorway and see her already taking off her sweater.

"Mabel?! What are you-" I try to say in protest, but Mabel would not give up so easily.

"Oh come on!" she shouts at me, "We're all alone in the Shack! Stan and Soos are gone, Wendy is probably with her friends. Let's do something! You said you wanted to wait, and we have. I want my Dipping Sauce all to myself!" She's standing there with her head cocked to the side, and her hands on her hips, waiting for me to comply.

"Well..." I think of a way to get out of it, but Mabel looks so cute when she's mad. I can't say no now.

"I guess there's no use arguing..." I finally agree.

Mabel gives a small, girly squeal of excitement and leaps onto my bed, trapping me under her legs. She then rips off her top revealing a pink, lacy bra with flowers on the corners.

"Wait Mabel! What if Wendy was to come up here?" I ask her, worried about the possible disastrous outcome.

"Ugh. Fine. We'll do it under the covers." Mabel sighs, "Is that good enough for you, _sir_?"

I give her a sly look with a half smile. "Yes Mabel," I say sarcastically, "That will be good."

With that, Mabel hops off my stomach and pulls the covers back, forcing me under them, and then subsequently jumps under with me. I then go for her bra, unhooking the straps, and tossing it onto the floor. _I can't believe we're finally doing this._ Is all I can think as Mabel pulls my shirt off, and I grab onto her breasts. She gives out a small moan of satisfaction, and I start squeezing them around, and enjoying her sounds of arousal.

"That feels amazing..." Mabel moans, with her eyes closed.

"Uhh, Mabel?" I nervously ask.

"Yes Dipper?" Mabel replies, her eyes still closed, enjoying me playing with her chest.

"I think... I'm ready." I choke.

"For what?" Mabel asks, curiosity opening her eyes.

"For you to-" I gulp hard with awkwardness. "Touch my, penis." I cringe at myself as I release the last word, and wait for her response.

Mabel is just staring at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" she asks in disbelief. I slowly nod, and grab onto my boxer waistband.

"No no." she quickly says, "Allow me." Mabel reaches down to my legs and, rustling the covers, slowly removes my underwear, obviously enjoying my fidgeting. She grabs hold of my already hard member and I instantly let out a yelp of euphoria.

"Ooo. Someone's sensitive." Mabel playfully says, still holding on. She then begins carefully rubbing me back and forth, probably trying not to ruin the moment she's been waiting for.

"Mabel..." I groan, delirious to her hands.

"Keep saying my name." she commands. I'm experiencing to much joy to argue and I begin chanting her name.

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel." She then begins to speed up her rubbing a little and I can feel a stirring in my chest, unlike anything I've felt before. Right when I think I've had enough, Mabel stops rubbing, and moves down so her head is in line with my crotch. She gives a little giggle, and when I open my eyes, I see her lick her lips with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Mabel?" I ask, but not before being silenced with the feel of Mabel flicking her tongue against the head. _Ahh. This feels sooo good._ I'm thinking. Mabel eventually puts it all the way inside her mouth and begins sucking carefully. _I cannot believe this is happening._ I keep letting her suck on my member, until I hear an unfamiliar noise.

"Mabel! Shh!" I push whisper as I push her away and quickly pull my boxers up.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Mabel worryingly asks.

"No, I... I think someone's there." I whisper into her ear. I slowly pull the covers back and peek out from under the sheets. What I see makes me freeze. _Oh no._ I see, low and behold before me, Wendy. Staring at me and my sister. In bed. Almost naked.

Wendy notices me and quickly turns around to leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm going." she says and runs out the door of the attic.

"Holy crap Mabel! That was Wendy!" I shout at her. "She saw everything! This is bad. Really, really bad!"

"Calm down bro." Mabel tries to interject, "I'm sure she-"

"No, Mabel you don't understand." I interrupt her, fear slicing through my words. "She knows about us. She must think I'm a freak!"

Mabel grabs hold of my shoulders and pulls me in front of her face, "Dipper. You need to talk to her. You won't know what she knows until you do."

I just look at her and a tear starts to form in my eye. I brush it off and sigh.

"You're right." I get up out of bed, put my shirt back on, and bolt out of the room, determined to clear the air. _I have to convince Wendy that this was just a misunderstanding._

I see her in the kitchen, below the stairs, and I call her name. She turns to me, and bolts away, panic stricken. I quickly muster my courage, and give chase. Eventually, the sound of her footsteps lead me to Grunkle Ford's old room that Wendy sometimes crashes in. I walk up to the door and find that it's slightly open. I push it open a little more and peer inside.

"Wendy?" I say in a soft voice.

"Dipper?" she replies, sounding like she'd been crying. I creak the door all the way open and find her curled up in a ball, weeping, looking up a little at me. I walk over and sit down next to her, my head low. _What do I say?_

"I'm sorry," Wendy delicately verbalizes, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just, heard noises and..." She quivers and her apology peters out.

"Wendy, don't apologize." I try to console her, "I should have told you. But, I guess you know now... About me and Mabel."

Wendy looks up at me and I can easily see tears staining her cheeks. "What's going on between you two? You're siblings!"

"I know that. We just... we just really like each other. And a week or so ago we decided to... date." I admit with my head low, ashamed that I had made one of my best friends cry. "I should have told you."

We sit in silence for a while as we both think of what to say.

"You know," Wendy finally spoke up. "It's kinda funny when you think about it. After I told you we couldn't be together, like, six years ago..." She kind of trailed off in her thoughts.

"Yeah?" I ask, intrigued in what she had to say.

She gave a big sign and continued, "After that, I kind of struck out with Robbie. He turned into such a jerk. I never really had any luck with guys after him. And then you and your sister started growing up, getting bigger every summer. Until..." Wendy briefly paused to sniff and brush a tear off her cheek, "Until... I saw you again this year. You looked so grown up, and I sort of felt something."

I suddenly perked up at this revelation. "But Wendy, I though you said-"

"Yes, I know what I said." she interrupted, "But it's different now. You're all grown up."

"So, what are you saying?" I ask.

"I..." Wendy looks up at me and places her hand on my cheek, "I think I... like you." I felt a shiver go down my spine. _What? She likes me?! Why?! I just got over this girl, and now she's saying that she likes me?!_ Wendy notices my expression and, without notice, pulls my face to hers and we lock in a passionate kiss. She kisses me first, and I start to agree. Before long, she has her hands behind my back, and mine behind hers. I got to kiss her neck and she gives off a small moan.

"Oh Dipper..." she says, enjoying my change of pace. I stop for a moment and look back into her eyes. I then push myself away from her, and turn to my side.

"No, I can't do this." I tell her, "It isn't fair to Mabel."

 **Wendy POV**

I watch Dipper's back as he hangs his head low, not wanting to even look at me. _What have I done? I've ruin our friendship. I have to fix this._ I place my hand gently on his shoulder and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Dipper. I get that you and your sister are dating, and I'm okay with that. You two can do whatever you guys want to." I try to change Dippers mind, "But I know that you had a thing for me for a long time. Haven't you ever... I don't know... Thought about doing anything with me?" I pause to give time for Dipper to respond, but he doesn't, "I know I have." That made him turn around. A very confused look sprawled across his face.

"You, you have?" he asks me. I just nod my head with a sort of half smile. Dipper just looks down, lost in though and quietly 'wow's to himself.

"Hey," I say, trying to sound a bit brighter, "let's stop with all this emotion junk. I have an idea."

"What?" Dipper nervously replies.

"Why don't you show me what Mabel has taught you?" I say with a wide grin on my face.

"Oh alright. But!" Dipper says a little louder, pointing his finger up for dramatic effect, "Only if you promise not to tell anyone you know. Not even Mabel."

I respond by pulling him in by his collar to plant a large kiss on his lips.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6: DipperxWendy

**Thank you guys so much for reading my first Fan Fiction, and I hope you'll stick around to see the ending... And yes, this story will be going for a while, I have plenty of ideas. But if you want to give any input to future developments, feel free to post a review.**

 **But I digress, let's see what happens to Dipper and Wendy...WARNING: This chapter does get a little intense.**

 **Dippers POV**

I watch Wendy fall onto her back, spreading her legs to reveal her red panties. She thrusts out her chest to accentuate her curves, making me gulp.

"Come on Dipper," she says in a soft voice, "Come over here and show me what you got."

I smile lightly and pull my shirt off. I then call down onto Wendy's body and go for the buttons on her shirt. She happily allows me to tear it off, revealing her red matching bra. She looks so beautiful, the way her red hair cascades down her shoulders and slightly onto her torso.

"Wendy?" I speak up, "I've been dreaming of this moment since I was twelve, and not that it's finally here..."

"Yeah Dipper?" Wendy asks me, sounding a little nervous at my statement.

"Now that we're here... I want you more than ever." I choke out, unsure if it was the right thing to say. But she just responds by unhooking her bra from the back, and grabbing my hands, placing them on her cups. Her eyes seem to smile into mine, and I take hold, and relieve her of her undergarment. What I find is a set of beautiful breast, much bigger than I had imagined. And coupled with Wendy's face, it sets off a stirring in my chest again, but I soon ignore it, and place my hands on her chest.

"Alright, now show me what your sister has taught you." Wendy coyly commands.

I start my rubbing my palms into her chest, before using my fingers to squeeze. They feel very soft, still bouncy. Wendy starts moaning in enjoyment. I look up at her face and see her head back, and her eyes closed, relishing in the moment. My fingers make their way to her nipples, and I stars lightly rubbing them. Wendy gives me a barely audible gasp, and continues to let me pleasure her.

I start to lower my hands from her breasts, and make my way to her stomach, passing it and arriving at her underwear. Wendy sits up and places her hand on my shoulder, making me look up also.

"Talk dirty to me Dipper." she sensually asks.

"What?" I reply in confusion.

"Talk dirty." she repeats. _Where is she going with this?_ I ask myself as I try to think of something to say.

"Uhh, you're a bad girl?" I awkwardly say. This makes Wendy giggle a bit.

"Keep going." Wendy says as she sits on her legs, turning a little to the side.

"You're a dirty girl." I say, getting a little into it. I'd never done anything like this before, but I was getting the hang of it.

"Yes I am," she says as she gets onto all fours and turns around. "Punish me Dipper." She says with a small lick of her tongue. I gulp hard, as she points her butt at me. I fur up my brow, and pull my hand up. Then, I come down hard on her right cheek, giving her a good spank. Her butt feels as soft as her breasts, and after my spank her cheek turns a little red. She moans in pure bliss.

"Do it again." she tells me.

I give her another good spank on her other cheek, to which she happily replies, "That feels good. But now, it's your turn."

"Wendy, please don't be too rough on me. I'm fragile." I try to convince her. She just pouts out her lip, sighs, and agrees. Wendy grabs hold of my boxers and pulls them right off, throwing them onto the floor. I'm already hard, and Wendy happily takes hold of my warm member. I flinch at the feeling, and also the fact that Wendy, of all people, is holding onto me.

"If your forehead has the Big Dipper," Wendy says, slowly rubbing me, "then this must be the 'Little Dipper', huh?" She giggles girlishly at her remark, and starts to speed up her rubbing. She also cups my balls with her free hand, carefully massaging them. _This feeeeelss amaaaaazing..._

"Now Dipper," Wendy says, stopping her rubbing for a second, "you've never been inside Mabel, have you?"

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my trance.

"You know... You've never been, _inside_ her?" Wendy points at my Little Dipper as she emphasised 'inside'.

"Oh, you mean-"

"Yeah." Wendy cuts me off, getting impatient.

"I guess not." I tell her.

"Well..." Wendy looks away, embarrassed, "I've got some condoms here."

"Wendy? What are you saying?" I ask suspiciously.

"Dipper!" she says loudly like she's talking to a child, "I want to have sex with you!"

 _Did I just hear that right? Did Wendy just say she wanted me to- yeah she did._

"Umm..." I try to say, but my heart feels like it's tightening in my chest from being so scared. "I don't know, I've never done this before."

"Well, neither have I," Wendy says, "so it'll be a learning experience for all of us." I smile at that, and Wendy smiles back. She then reaches behind her and opens the draw in the bed side cabinet. I see her pull out a box labelled: "Trojan". As she removes a condom packet, I briefly reflect on how my summer has turned out so far. Mabel telling me she loved me, and feeling me up at night. Then again in the shower. And now, Wendy tells me she kind of likes me too, but now, she wants to _do_ me.

"Alright, put this on." She hands me the condom. I look down at it, and back at her.

"You dirty girl." I say with a smile. I slip it over my full erection, and get onto my knees, and Wendy pulls off her panties. We're both fully naked now, and I pull her body closer to mine, inserting my manhood into her pink. I then start pulling it in and out, as I believed you were to do. Wendy is really enjoying this, and so am I. We do this for about twenty minutes, before Wendy decided to flip onto her stomach, and pushing her butt out towards me again. I get the hint and insert myself into her hole, making her moan once again. We go in and out for about another twenty minutes before we're both tired from the pleasure. We flop onto our backs, out heads turned to each other. Wendy pulls me in and plants a large kiss on my lips. I respond with and awkward smile.

"That was really great." Wendy tells me, still panting from out session.

"But remember, you can't tell anyone." I remind her. She rolls over so she's laying on her side, towards me. She rests her head on her arm, and her other arms at her side.

"I promise."

 **There. I wasn't going to include this chapter in my story, but I figured it was what you guys wanted to see. Sorry if it wasn't, but don't worry. Next time will be different. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Dipper

**Thank you guys so much for your support through my Fan Fiction, and thanks again for sticking around this long. I am hoping to be continuing this saga for a while, but if you have any ideas, let me know. Okay, enjoy!**

 **Please be aware: This chapter contains diapers, messing, and babying. If you don't like it, don't read. Thank you.**

 **Dipper POV**

I awake to the feeling of someone bouncing on my chest. I open my eyes and find Mabel trying to wake me up.

"Come on!" I hear her saying, "get up Dipper!"

"Alright, alright." I say, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Now, I've got something planned for us to do today," Mabel started telling me as I got changed, "but first, I need you to get everyone out of the Shack."

I stop putting my shirt on and look suspiciously over at Mabel. "What are you planning?" I ask with a sly brow.

"Just do it, okay?" she hastily says.

"Okay, I'll go ask Wendy to take Stan and Soos somewhere." I walk over to the door, and right as I'm about to leave, Mabel calls out to me.

"Hey Dipper, what did Wendy say last night?"

I froze, and slowly turned to my sister, frantically trying to think of something believable to say.

"Uhh, you know." I awkwardly tell her, "I just told her we were playing around and we weren't doing anything."

"And she believed you?" Mabel inquired.

"Yeah." I say without giving too many details about the night. I walk out of the attic and head downstairs to find Wendy sitting at the table in the lounge room, reading a magazine. I stand in front of her and give a cough to let her know I'm there. She looks up from the magazine and smiles.

"Hey Dip, what's up?" she casually asks.

"Hi Wendy. Um, so, Mabel wants to do something with me today. You know, _do_ something. And I was hoping that-"

"Say no more man," Wendy cuts me off, "I'll take everyone out for the day."

"Thanks Wendy." I sigh. She gets up and walks into the gift shop, and with a quick breath to get psyche myself up, I head upstairs to the attic. I walk through the door to find Mabel sitting on her bed waiting for me. She motions for me to sit next to her, to which I gladly do.

"So, what did you want to do today?" I ask Mabel, still unsure if I want an answer.

"Well, Dipper," Mabel says, sounding a bit nervous herself, "I need to tell you something." I remain silent and let her speak. She takes in a deep breath before talking. "I have always had this interest for diapers.

"What do you mean Mabel?" I ask her.

"I mean like, have you heard of adult babies?" she asks me. I had heard of them before, and have even looked into the subject, but I never told anyone.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Well, sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to take care of a baby, and sometimes I even think of you being in a diaper."

"What?! Me?" I inquire, a little shocked by her confession.

"Yeah, I thought you'd look kind of cute in a diaper." she says, looking down in embarrassment.

"So you're telling me..." I pause to collect my thoughts, "That you want to put me in a diaper?"

"Well, yeah. I want to take care of you Dipper. I always have." she says softly, "And this way, you'll be able to be my baby."

I thought about it for a while. _I never actually thought about it before, but being in a diaper doesn't sound so bad. Wait, what am I thinking?! I sound like a perverted freak! Oh, but it looks like this is something she really wants to do. Maybe I should._

"Well, it sounds like this is something you really want to do, so I'm on board." I tell her. She smiles widely and rushes out of the room, only to return with a diaper, changing mat, and baby cream.

"Okay, lie down on this." Mabel says after she unfolds the mat onto the bed. I lay down on my back and Mabel lifts my legs up to my chest, pulling my pants off my legs, and then my boxers. She then lifts my butt up and places the diaper under me. I feel the soft material of the diaper as she pulls it up over my crotch and fastens the bands on the sides. When she's done, I'm only wearing a diaper, and my shirt.

"What do you think?" Mabel asks me. I look down at my diaper, and check out my back side.

"I think I like it." I say. She smiles at my remark.

"Okay, now, you are my baby, and I am your mommy. So you have to obey your mommy, alright?" she says, obviously enjoying this.

"Yes mommy." I say in a slightly babyish voice. I don't know why I'm going along with this, usually I'm very awkward about us doing anything, but this just feels, good.

"Come on baby, it's feeding time." Mabel says as she grabs my hand and leads me downstairs. In the kitchen, Mabel sits me down and starts spoon feeding me some baby food. It doesn't taste very nice, but I eat it anyway. I was hungry. Then, Mabel took me into the lounge room, and she sat down in Stan's chair, sitting me on her lap. I watch her take her top off, and fix her hair.

"What are you doing Mabel?" I ask her, looking at her pink bra.

"I need to breast feed my baby." she replies like it's a normal thing to do.

"What?! Breast feed?!" I squeak.

"Yes, now suck." Mabel says as she shoves one of her bare breasts into my mouth. I start to suck and Mabel lets out a small moan of satisfaction. I then feel the milk trickling into my mouth. I start drinking it, sucking and swallowing, all the while thinking: _I can't believe this is happening._ I find myself to be thinking that a lot recently.

Once I'm finished with Mabel's first breast, I move onto the second, emptying it completely before pulling my head away from her chest.

"There, now doesn't that feel better?" she coyly asks me. I just nod my head, unsure of what to say, mostly out of fear. But she seemed to know what she was doing. Mabel let me go, and allowed me to crawl around on the ground, and watch TV. Every now and again she would pull me in for a hug, and I really didn't mind. I guess I kind of liked the attention. That, or I'm getting used to how things work around here now, what with us being together.

Before long, I started to feel pressure build in my bladder, telling me I needed to use the bathroom, bad.

"Mabel?" I ask, pulling on the arm of her sweater, "can I quickly go to the bathroom?" She looks at me like I'm being stupid.

"That's what you diaper is for!" she says to me. _Oh man, she really excepts me to use it, doesn't she?_

"Oh, alright." I say as I get onto my knees. Mabel positions herself in the seat to watch me. I give her a quick look, and relax. Suddenly, my diaper begins filling up, producing a warm, heavy feeling. Nothing like anything I'd felt before. When I'm done, I look back to Mabel, who had been watching me.

"Well done baby." she congratulates me.

"Can you change me now?" I asks a bit awkwardly.

"No no, not until you fill it up." Mabel declares, "I'll wait until you mess it." _Oh gosh she want me to... poop in it too._

I sit back down on the floor, feeling the warmth in my diaper start to cool down. We watch TV a little while longer, then I started feeling like I needed to poop. I tried to hold t in as long as I can, but after twenty minutes I just couldn't.

"Mabel, I need to go number two." I say.

"Go on." she expectantly says. I get back onto my knees and place my hands on the floor for stability. I push hard, and I start to feel a hot mass fill into the back of my diaper. It falls into my seat and I feel it against my cheeks. I sit up again and place my hand on my butt, feeling the poop in my diaper.

"Can I be changed now?" I ask Mabel.

"Okay, but first," she says with an evil grin, "sit down."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. But, even though I don't want to sit, it'll get me out of this diaper faster. So I decide to do it. I position my body so my arms and legs are holding my butt just off the ground. I then slowly lower myself and I feel it start to squish into my crack. It's a very weird feeling. Once I'm all the way down, Mabel finally decides to take me back upstairs for a change.

She leads me back into the attic, making my walk with a full diaper, and lays me down on the changing mat. She takes off my old diaper, wipes me down, and puts my boxers back on, as well as my pants.

"So, how was that Dipper?" Mabel asks me when I sit up.

"Very weird. But, I sort of liked it." I said anxiously.

"Good." she said and pecked me gently on the cheek, "Because I have more planned." I gulp. She then walks slowly out the room, leaving me to wonder:

 _What could possibly happen next?_

 **Okay guys, that's a new chapter. And I know, this one was VERY different. I understand some people might not have liked it, and other might. If you didn't, don't worry, I probably won't do this again. I just wanted to mix it up. As always, any ideas, let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Experiment 78

**Before you read, this chapter involves body switching, and so, I will refer to Dipper in Mabel's body as 'Dipper' and Mabel in Dippers body as 'Mabel'. Basically I'm referring to the mind, not the body.**

 **Dipper POV**

It's been almost a week since me and Mabel had done anything, and today I'm just sitting on my bed, crossed-legged, browsing on my laptop. I glance up from my research to find Mabel laying on her back, knitting a sweater. I briefly think back to the days of your youth when I would see her do exactly that. Suddenly, I had an idea of something fun to do. Something I had always wondered about, but was too afraid to voice my thoughts about.

"Mabel?" I ask.

"Ya bro?" she replies, putting down her sweater, and sitting up.

"Do remember that time, before we defeated Bill, when we were fighting over that spare room that turned out to be Ford's?"

"Umm..." Mabel thinks for a few seconds, scrunching up her brow, "Oh yeah! I remember. What about it?"

"Well, remember that body switching carpet that I got rid of?" I say, motioning my hand behind me.

"What about it?" Mabel replies, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"I think I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking, I think." I jokingly say, "I should try to see if I can track it down, you know, for science."

Mabel gives me a 'Oh come on' smirk, "Just admit it, you want to be a girl."

"No no," I say in a high pitched voice, "I just thought it would be fun to switch bodies again for a little bit."

"Well, I guess we could. And since we're older, it'll be more fun this time." Mabel says.

She hops off her bed and drops herself next to me, to watch me search 'Body switching carpet Gravity Falls' into the search bar.

"Well," I start, looking at the results, "it seems that there's one for sale at the..." I click on the first result and look at the address, "McGucket Mansion?!" I pause and stare at the wall, trying to think of an explanation. "Oh that's right! Remember how Old Man McGucket bought Pacifica's old mansion after they had to move out?"

"Oh yeah!" Mabel exclaims in realisation, "I totally forgot about Pacifica..." She trails off in her thoughts, as I take down the phone number. I then pick up the phone we have in our bedroom, and punch in the number, and, pressing call, I listen for the ring.

"Howdy doo!" I hear the crazy hill-billy shout though the line.

"Uh, hi Fiddleford. It's me, Dipper Pines?"

"Ah yes, I remember you." He says in his signature un-pleasant voice.

"I was wondering if you still have that carpet for sale?" I ask.

"Yes sir-ree! I got it right here. You folks wanna come pick it up?" he replies.

"Yes please, we'll be right there."

Mabel and I steal the keys for the golf cart and drive out to the formerly known, Northwest Mansion, now renamed McGucket Mansion, where we find Fiddleford playing with some contraption on his lawn. After a bit of small talk, he tells us that he first found the carpet in a dumpster, but kept it, because he remembered Ford talking about tit at some point. He then sells us the carpet, and cheep too. I notice Mabel's startling silence. Usually she's be babbling away at whoever she meets, but being here really put her off. _I better talk to her later about that._ I think, leaving a mental note.

Back at the Shack, we sneak the carpet back inside, but not before getting caught by Grunkle Stan.

"Hey kids!" he greets us, "What you got there behind you back?"

"Uh, just a carpet, nothing special, nope, nothing special at all, hahaha..." Mabel awkwardly replies. She's not a very good liar. Stan just stares at us, seeing if we'll crack, but we hold firm.

"Eh, as long as it won't kill you, it's fine by me." he shrugs us off and wonders into the gift shop. This gives us the chance to rush upstairs, and lock the attic door. I take the carpet from Mabel and roll it out on the floor. We just stare at it.

"Well, here it is Mabel." I say, not taking my eyes of the carpet, "The body switcher. Experiment 78, electron carpet."

"Come on Dipper! I want to know what it's like to have man parts!" Mabel proclaims. I can't help but laugh a little at her lack of shame.

"Alright. Here we go." I take off my shoes and start rubbing my socks around the carpet to build up static electricity. Eventually, I feel a warm buzz in my feet, and motion for Mabel to stand next to me.

"You ready?" I ask her one final time.

"Yes." she says as she leans in for a kiss. Out lips touch, and electricity passes through our bodies, creating a large flash, and a weird, un-natural feeling. Everything goes black for a few seconds before I become aware that I'm on the ground. I groan and open my eyes, and stare down at my body. I find myself wearing Mabel's sweater and skirt, along with two big breasts. I quickly stand up, the familiar feeling of disconnection coming back to me from the last time we did this.

"Dipper?" I hear Mabel say. I turn to her, only to find myself staring back at me.

"It worked!" I happily declare, my voice coming out of my sisters body. I feel my new breasts, and they feel just like they did that first time in the shower, but this time, I can feel the pleasure of them being squeezed. Mabel sees this and gives me a sly look with my face.

"Enjoying feeling your sister up, are you?" she says, hands on her hips.

"Hey, they're mine now." I say, "At least you don't have your braces anymore. They were really annoying."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Mabel says, watching me still squeezing my chest. Just then I notice Mabel's shorts start to bulge.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mabel asks as she looks down to the obviously unfamiliar feel. "Ohh... now I have an erection."

"SHH! Mabel! Not so loud." I quietly shout at her. Now that we're in each other's bodies, I don't want us to get caught. Mabel replies by pushing me onto my bed, sending me onto my back.

"Now, I can finally see what it's like to be on this end." she says with a evil smirk. I gulp. She pushes my skirt up and removes my panties. _Oh gosh, removing 'my' panties? Never thought I'd think that._ She does so with ease, and stares down at my entrance.

"How's this?" she asks as she starts tenderly rubbing my new entrance. I give out a small moan of pleasure. It's a totally different feeling than anything I'd known before. Being a girl in this scenario was a very surreal experience, and it had only just begun.

Mabel starts to push her fingers into my hole, making me quiver. I grab hold of my right breast and start squeezing it again, to calm me down. But she soon stops, and I look up to see why. I then see her pulling her new manhood out of my boxers and feeling it.

"Mmm, so this is what you feel, huh?" she asks, rubbing herself. I sit up, and Mabel asks me to rub her down. I do so, finding it very strange to be giving my old body pleasure, but with Mabel's voice moaning in satisfaction. Mabel then soon flips me back over and pulls my skirt up.

"Mabel, I know what you're going to do, and we need a condom." I tell her.

"But I don't have one." she says with big puppy dog eyes. But I know that we need one if we don't want Mabel to get pregnant. Or, for me to get pregnant. That would be very hard to explain to mom and dad.

"Well, there is somewhere else you can put it..." I say. Mabel sees me move onto my stomach and push my butt a little in the air. She gets the signal and puts her hard rod against my cheeks. _Another first for Dipper Pines_ I think to myself as she pushes her way into my hole.

The feeling is so dramatic that I quietly scream. Mabel does the same, but with a more manly grunt. We go at it for a while, periodically exchanging 'Yes's and 'Oh's. Eventually we're left laying on our backs, puffing, Mabel feeling up my bare chest, me stroking her rod.

"So, how was that?" I ask her, "What was it like being the man this time?"

She just replies with a passionate kiss, rubbing up against my side.

"I loved it. But, uh, Dipper?" she asks worryingly.

"Yeah Mabs?" I coyly reply.

"We better switch back now."

"Oh yeah."

 **Okay, there's another addition to the Dipper and Mabel saga. Please, if you want this body switching idea to be carried on, like, if some drama happens while they're in each other's bodies, let me know. But if not, give me suggestions. I'd love to hear any input you guys have. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	9. Small update for Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. This is just a quick update on things. So, I know a lot of you are waiting patiently for the new chapter I announced, but you're going to have to wait a little bit longer. I'm not able to write it very much at the moment, but don't worry, I am not abandoning this story. I want to keep writing these for you all, and I'm contemplating starting a new story soon too. Let me know what you guys thing, and hang tight for the new one coming soon. Thanks.**


End file.
